Ends and Beginnings
by Saj te Gyuhyall
Summary: Pre-series. A mother gives birth to a child she knows she can’t stay with and a husband says goodbye to a wife. Crossover.


Title: Ends and Beginnings

Author: Herald-Mage Brianna

Pairings: Leon and Chris's mother/Leon and Chris's father,

hints of Leon/D and Tet-chan/Chris

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.

Warnings: This has made several people cry, so keep a box of tissues handy. Also a crossover with gargoyles the series, though not a very obvious one.

Summary: A mother gives birth to a child she knows she can't stay with and a husband says goodbye to a wife.

Authors notes: This is the first fic I've bothered to type up, so be nice people! I also came up with this in about an hour and its completely unbeta'd , apart from a couple friends that just said "Oh, that was good!" or some variation there of...

Disclaimer: deadpan expression Yes. I own Pet Shop of Horrors... Cracks up Sorry couldn't say that with a straight face. I own nothing but the plot.

Feedback: Yes please! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.

The woman watched as the midwife collected her things and left. It may have been a rather old fashioned thing to do in this day and age, but she had refused to have her first child in a hospital so it stood to reason she wouldn't have her second in one.

The woman knew her time was near, even as she rocked her new baby boy in her arms she could feel the pull of the light. But she couldn't go, not yet. She was waiting for someone. A shiver ran down her spine.

He was here.

"Hello Oberon." She whispered closing her eyes Briefly. When she opened them a tall man stood next to her, looking exactly the same as the day she met him. He was a severe but handsome man with long white-blond hair and pale skin that were made all the paler by his black Armani suit.

Oberon smiled faintly and inclined his head towards her. "I am here Madeline."

The woman, Madeline, held out the baby to him and didn't speak again until he took him. "I'm going to die Oberon."

He raised an aristocratic eyebrow as he took the chair next to the bed. "Surely you exaggerate, you seem perfectly fine to me."

Madeline smiled sadly at him. "I'm a seer Fae-Lord. I know my fate, and much of the fates of my sons... I will not live through the night."

Oberon looked down at the dozing child in his arms then he looked back up a strange expression in his normally cool green eyes. "I could save you know. But somehow I doubt you would allow me to." His voice, usually an emotionless drawl, had a soft wistful tone.

She chuckled thinly. "And what would you do with me if you did? The only way to do that now would be to bind my soul to yours and we both know that you can't do that." He opened his mouth but she held up a hand. "Please Oberon. Don't. I know you married me, but it was never ment to be forever... You heart and soul belong to Titania and no matter how much love you feel for me it will never compare to thelove you feel for her."

He closed his eyes and nodded." How is it that a mortal woman of less then forty is wiser then a king that has lived for countless mellenia?" He mused reaching over to cup her face. He gazed at her with all thelove he felt for her, and yet he knew she was right. He searched for another subject not wanting to spend his last hours with his wife talking about her death. He looked down at the sleeping boy eyeing his blond hair and gold toned skin. "He will take after you, I think. Thats two in a row now... One would scarcely know they were mine."

"They may have my hair, skin, and eyes, but Leon has your features and so will Chris..." She allowed him to divert the conversation for a moment, a stranger, even many of his people, would not have noticed, but she wasn't a seer for nothing. He was devastated.

"Well what do you see for this little one?" He asked handing the baby back to her.

Madeline gave the baby in her arms a bittersweet smile. " He will be greatly hurt, though he will bare no physical wounds, but this hurt will lead him to the other half of his soul. This other will know soon after meeting him, but will have to wait for Chris to mature..." She suddenly chuckled. "Oh, little one, you will have your hands full with that one... I wish I could be there to help you understand..." She watched the Chris for a moment her and eyes lightened until they glowed white.

She looked back at Oberon. " You will not play a part in his first years, nor in Leon's for the same amount. Leon will blame you and, to a lesser extent, Chris for my death. He will deny you and his fae blood." She met his eyes fiercely and hissed, "You cannot interfere! He must do this or the world will be lost! Swear to me that you will not go after him when he leaves, nor after Chris. "

Oberon was suddenly aware why she was the most powerful human seer alive as he met her glowing eyes. He knew she could do more then simply make him swear.He knew she wouldn't have barred him from them without good reason. But it still hurt to say the words.

"I swear." He murmured softly.

She relaxed and the glow faded to a dull pulse. "Leon will call for aid one day then, and only then, will you meet them again."

The glow completely fled her eyes and she slumped against the pillows. "I'm so tired.. It won't be much longer now..." She murmured as she hugged Chris close. The baby was blinking up at her sleepily, having awakened sometime during her vision. "I- will you take these?" She shifted Chris to one arm and reached down beside her to pick up four letters. "Two for Leon and two for Chris. This is for Leon now leave it on the mantle in the living room." She handed him a plain white envelope with Leon written on the front. "These two," She handed him two blue envelopes with names on the outside, "Are to be given to Chris and Leon when Leon calls for you. Leon's also contains a message for the one that he is destined for. And this one," She held up the final envelope, "is for Chris on his sixteenth birthday."

Oberon silently took the letters and Quietly left to place the first letter, giving Madeline a last moment with her baby.

Madeline rocked him slightly she whispered to him, in a voice so low she could scarcely hear it herself. "A long, harsh road awaits you, my Darling... Not as harsh as your brothers, but still, a difficult one... Your Totesu will both ease and roughen it, but he will make it all bearable when things get there hardest. Don't shut him out... Be strong, Little one." She quieted when she heard Oberon return. Giving infant one last kiss she carefully set him in the crib beside the bed. She could feel it now more then ever. She only had a few moments left.

"Oberon," she called softly, " I do love you, with all my heart... Take care of them when they need you." She was so very tired, her eyes were shutting on own and she had to fight to keep them open. She felt Oberon lay next to her and pull her into his arms.

"I love you to... Sleep now, you have earned your rest." There was an odd catch in his throat as he whispered those words. 'Imagine,' he thought as he watched her eyes drift shut for the last time, 'King Oberon crying over a mortal...' Two tears slipped down his expressionless face as he listened to his sweet Madeline's heart beat it's last.

beat

The first time he met her in that little coffee shop. She'd dropped a latte down the front of his suit.

beat

Their first date. He took her to dinner, then the botanical gardens. They tripped and ended up in a fountain.

beat

Their second date when she'd informed him she knew exactly who and what he was, and that he had better not be playing with her.

beat

His proposals. She said no twice before she finally agreed.

beat

Their wedding. He'd been outraged when it started to rain and she had laughed at him.

beat

Her sheer joy as she told him she was pregnant with Leon.

beat

Her joy as she told him she was pregnant again after so long.

beat

The look on her face when she said her last good-byes to her newborn.

He waited for a next beat but none came. Madeline was gone. He hesitantly let go of her. She was finally gone. "Farewell sweet Madeline..." He murmured, "This king shant forget thee soon, if ever."

With a thought he planted a suggestion in her sisters mind to come check on her within the hour. That done he rose from the bed, caressing her face one last time as he stood. He bent over his son's crib and materialized a small gold plush dragon and placed it next to him. "Sleep well my child..."

With that he vanished.

end (or beginning?)

End notes:

If this was hard to understand, sorry... I was watching some of my old Gargoyles tapes and flipping through the tenth volume of PSOH (which may I say was an extreme let down). Long story short, I got bit by a plot bunny and spun this out in less then an hour. If people are wondering why I named Leon's mother Madeline, I have NO clue, its what the bunny commanded. And as to why Oberon is so OC, I figure that he was in the mortal realm for what, a thousand years? I doubt he was a jerk the whole time... And in my 'verse the whole Madeline's death thing is part of the reason he is such a cold bastard.


End file.
